BLASTOFF WITH UNICRONS DIMENSIONAL SURFER
by Grave Wolf
Summary: Origin of surfing where Unicrons unque DIMESIONAL SURFER made changes in flow of timeline events inside Ranma's universes.


Disclaimer: I don´t own TRANSFORMERS, RANMA 1/2 or any other series.

BLAST-OFF WITH UNICRONS DIMENSIONAL SURFER

When light from Autobot Matrix of leadership reached manufacturing section of universal dominator Unicron its power freed submitted residential creation matrix spark from Unicron collective mind matrix dominated by darkest spark.

"Thanks to the light of Primus i am enlighten and free now, but i must escape quickly from here or this freedom will be short lived. The best chance for my survival would be an escape to another dimension, but not here by Cybertron because my actions will be detected immediately and any chance of escape will result in failure."

He quickly came up with solution: "Elementary solution that is. I will create spatial rift to Earth orbit then travel there to another dimension without space-time harmonization to arrive in random time but probably limited no more than 20 Earth years from current time. Now the best place to settle on Earth according to memory banks should be Japan. Nerima district in Tokyo, standing out as nexus of chaos emissions, centered on Furican high school, is selected as most tolerable place to respond on my presence."

With destination locked and mapped he turned to means of transport:" The easiest path to do this is to store myself in enforced capsule with compressed construction systems together with best quality compressed energon and rarest elements of mater. Capsule will be connected to my new creation Dimensional surfer, designed specially only for traveling between parallel universes. With that solved everything is covered and now i can set this plan in motion."

X-ray images: wiring, circuitry, etc. flash on and off as Dimensional Surfer (Looks like large humanoid surfer on the big surfboard with gold and green color theme) and under him a black capsule of same size as board starts to form.

"To the universal matrix of sparks i pray that uncorrupted chaos favors me and true order keep me straight on my path today and beyond!"

When Unicron the universal dominator gone in flashily spectacular bum nobody detected diminishing spatial rift after accepting two passengers.

Over Nerima in other dimension Earth Japan morning sunshine was interrupted by green and gold lightning flash. This peculiar phenomenon then spit-out large object who then after changing-correcting flight path split in two. Most residents of Nerima actually show some curiosity to see if something new is flying over sky because they already seen flying pigs, ducks with glasses, cats, martial artists of both genders and so on. They were not disappointed and that ensured (with their attention locked on cool shiny sky surfer) an undetected capsule landing (crashing) in closed scrap yard on edge of Nerima.

At same time by true chaos will another flying object (but native to the locals) traveled in same flight destination trajectory as capsule. It was detected by Dimensional Surfer and locked on as dimension jump-in point because of powerful unique signature then transmitted info to landed capsule (well he was only other flying object around, both unconscious flying piglet with bandana and duck with glasses did not count because they were to small and into unimportant locations).

Landed capsule already disassembled into human sized Unicron in planet mode and around him scattered decompressing crab like construction robots, energon cubes and rare mater elements storage crates when he received transmit ion from Dimensional Surfer: "By the matrix my plan was a complete success till now, but Dimensional Surfer has to find strong power signature to guide him as beacon to similar dimensions so my presence here in this particular dimension is better masked to possible trackers. This scrap yard that i land will provide me with a starting point to find my position in this universe and to... Interesting, these are really intriguing data on object crashing to my position. He really impresses me unlike that fool Galvaton, his bio energy, pure chaos factor and other readings outclassing other humans, even most of other organic species. Unfortunately his status is currently critical because of damage sustained by means unknown so i must first intercept his crashing and stabilize his condition before i start communicating with him."

Unicron successfully intercepted his target with tractor beam at the last moment before he painfully crashed and stabilize his condition. Detecting that objectives here are fulfilled Dimensional Surfer started executing his second goal to travel to other similar dimensions locking on beacon. As soon as his condition was stabilized he regained consciousness detected by Unicron: "Greetings. My name is Unicron. Can you identify yourself?"

"Huh? Oh, hi. I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry about this."

At same time in the background gold and green lightning flash was seen.

This was one shot story and also prologue to my other stories involving same family background signature Ranma as chaos beacon and that will be revealed in my other fan fics.


End file.
